weirdknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Organisations
Weird Knights The Weird Knights are a very old order dating significantly early on in British history in one form or another. While it is assumed that they may have been parts or included parts of other orders or society, the principle has always existed, but is somewhat underplayed so details are someone blurred. Upon Britain's colonisation many parts of the world, the influence and importance of the Weird Knights also grew. They exist as one of the few organisations to protect the world from unorthodox threats. In the earlier days of the Weird Knights, this could cover anything inexplicable from other wordly presences to inhuman creatures. In more latter days, threats have been divided into categories and regions. The two most notable groups are the Weird Knights and Agency 5. The Weird Knights focus solely on threats or issues that come through from other realms. As a result they must be knowledgeable about all foes and friends of their realm and others, paying close attention to political and ecological concerns. They contain their own form of military comprised of hand picked soldiers, experimental aircrafts, reanimus (army, navy and air support), field specialists and research and development team. Due to their secretive involvement, sometimes they are completely ignored by government funding or influence. This has resulted in a bit of rag-tag attitude towards getting the job done. However they receive funding from private sectors as they occassionally contacted to do some private work such as recovery, political interventions, espionage, detective work, etc. Also due to their diaspora in recent centuries, they hold offices and barracks in multiple countries across the globe, with specific regions divided into Britain, Canada, Australia, South East Asia, South America, Arabian Sub-Continent, Africa, Continental Europe. While they cover a wide area Russia, China, the United States of America and some smaller nations choose to look after their own interests. Their location do not just end with Earth though, they also have outposts stationed in other realms, some acting as communication posts, others as law enforcement offices as they sometimes have to bring order to chaos. The Weird Knights are members of the Directorate and have strong ties to Agency 5 due their leaders having an interpersonal relationship from past missions. They frequently employ help from Valkyrie, Djinn and Analogue Machinations. Even though the Weird Knights follow a loose ranking structure that might resemble the army, it has been noted several times that it does not necessarily mean that it is military in nature nor should have a comparable structure due to the fact that they tend not to have to answer to anyone as even government is kept in the black about their operations. Many members of the Weird Knight have commented that the structure should be different from army, navy or airforce to represent what they represent. In reality, the structure, like the crew themselves are rather rag-tag. Some notable ranks and individuals include: General Spyglass (also known as Admiral Spyglass on occasion – subject of an early super soldier and cyborg experiment, which is how he knows Agent 50) Captain Daniels (his experience and standing put him closer to a Colonel than a Captain) Air Marshall Pilots Researcher Unnamed Ranks (Soldiers) Leviathan Although The Weird Knights deal with a multitude of issues, their prime concern is something they call Legion. Legion exists in many forms as they are puppets of the Leviathan. The Leviathan unlike tales of myth, is actually not a physical beast, but a psychic monster. Illustrative depictions of the Leviathan show its tentacles reaching out to ensnare folk, and it is believed each tentacle represents another arm of its followers, when one falls it simply finds another. It is uncertain what the Leviathan's end goal is, but so far it has resulted in many deaths, cross realm invasion and destruction. One proposed idea is that as the Leviathan is (or once was) a member of the Titans, perhaps it seeks to return them to their former glory. Others view that as unlikely due to the arms of the Leviathan not being particularly geared up towards such a feat. Notable arms of the Leviathan include: Legion Kraken Naga Digital Machinations' Centurions Unknown Unknown Unknown Unknown Unknown Unknown Agency 5 Agency 5 exists as an American counterpart to the Weird Knights, however they deal more with extra terrestrial threats on the global scale as well as internal struggles of a paranormal nature. Unlike their counterparts, they do not have as rich a history, but instead were founded in early 20th Century. They frequently use the guise of other government agencies to accomplish their missions, such as CIA, NSA, FBI, etc. This is made more believable by their uniform of black suits. Field Agents of the Agency are known as Strangers, while more specialist and deadly agents are known as Stranglers. Another higher rank is known as Thin Men which is denoted by trilbies and unique fighting style, however they are always seen in pairs, so it is unknown how one achieves such rank. The head of Agency is currently known as Agent 50. As a member of an experimental super soldier programme, he has been a member of the agency almost since its founding. He has a strong friendship with General Spyglass, the highest ranking officer of the Weird Knights so it has led to much cooperation between the groups. Agency 5 is also a member of the Directorate due to its strong position, funding and some of the information it holds as government secrets (such as the location of the Krampus). Hierarchy of Agency 5: Agent 50 The Thin Men Stranglers Strangers Krampus (unofficial) The Directorate The Directorate is a council of important counterparts to unforeseen international threats. This tends to cover anything that is not within the control or jurisdiction of national government. The council is composed of eight representative from each group and each group being a specific and official authority on the threats involved. Said groups have a great amount of power, influence and military force behind them. It is rare that a Directorate meeting needs to be called, but when one is, it is important that a decision be made and the others bolster what group needs the support. It is not to say that it is without its challenges, as something that covers two specialisms may result in groups vying over who has the authority. Sometimes a global threat to one, might seem like childsplay to another, so will refuse involvement. Generally speaking though, if there is a world threatening crisis, they work together quite well. The eight groups that make up the Directorate are: The Weird Knights Agency 5 UNKNOWN Technologies UNKNOWN UN Rep UNKNOWN UNKNOWN UNKNOWN UNKNOWN Formerly Religious Representative Falcon – prison keepers Friends of the Foe SORTEK / Sovereign